deadasnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Guinevere "Guin" Rue
Guinevere "Guin" Rue Guinevere is a 16 year old main character in Dead as Night RPG on Wizard101 Central. She is a rare mix of two very different species; Vampire and Angel. She is very outgoing which comes in handy considering what she is... Guin also lives in Deadgrove City with James. Appearance Guin has light, golden blonde hair with emerald, green eyes. This is a common appearance within angels but much less common in vampires. She is almost always in a bright t-shirt and blue jean shorts. A unique feature about Guin is at she doesn't have normal angel wings. They are not white and fluffy but red as blood instead. She is fairly easy to pick out of a crowd because of her looks. Backstory Guin was born in a small town, Nelvan, Oregon. She lived there until she was 8 years old and her parents passed away. She was moved to live with her grandmother in Los Angeles, California. Her life completely changed when she moved here. The weather was different, the people were different, everything was different. It took a while to adjust but she managed. For a while there was a nurse that came to help her grandmother everyday. The nurse came because Guin's grandmother had alheizmers and had a very difficult time doing every day task. When Guin turned 13 she started taking care of her grandmother instead. This prevented Guin from ever really leaving the house unless to get groceries. She homeschooled herself mostly at night when she had time. 4 days before her 15th birthday Guin's grandmother told her something very peculiar. She told her she was a vampire, angel mix. Of course Guin thought it was untrue and just something her grandmother had made up. She thought is until her birthday when two men came to her house in the middle of the day and attempted to take her life. Ever since that day Guin has lived in a small apartment in Washington. Friends and Family Harley Rue (mother; deceased) Cooper Rue (father; deceased) Barbara Rue (grandmother) James Shadel (boyfriend) Gemness Pona (friend) DJ (friend) Aria Woods (friend) Chase Thatt (sort of ex) Bernard Dun (enemy) Powers Guin has the powers of both a vampire and a angel. Vampire Powers Since Guin is a vampire he has the normal vampire abilities. This allows her to have super strength, speed, and smell. Her abilites also makes her smart and cunning and resistant to colder weather. She can eat normal food due to being part angel but blood gives her a power boost. She is alworn art of the va,pore royal family. Her angel abilities are highly effected and sometimes amplified by her vampire powers. Angel Powers Being a angel gives her the ability to manipulate and change light to his advantage. Through this she can create beams of light to burn or blind enemies. Through this she can create and manipulate fire slightly. She also has wings made of light to move and fly at high speeds. Although because of the vampire in her, her wings are blood red. Vamprincess Guin is part of a long line of vampire royalty. She has no clue though. This makes her powers more advanced than other vampires. Also it makes her a keen fighter and hunter. It also gives her the ability to turn to a bat and see things others can't, such as others past, present and future.